Lovely Misunderstandings
by Daisy of the wolves
Summary: What happens when two Toons that like each oter and get the wrong ideas about it? T to be safe. Just in time for Valentine's day!


**Lovely Misunderstandings**

It was February, and almost that Holiday again. Toons were out trying to get Valentines with gifts, gags or cheesy pick-up lines. Princess, Cinders, Daisy and Peach were walking through the streets of Toontown central. "Luie asked me out, Princess!" Said Cinders gleefully while blushing. "Didn't you tell us that? Some of us don't have one." Said Princess looking angrily at her sister. "Oh no, he's coming this way!" Screamed Peach the black cat as she leaped behind a trash can. After looking at Peach hiding the other three turned their attention to the front to see Mark the periwinkle cat. He was an arrogant snobby cat with loads of jellybeans, the worst part is he liked Peach but she despised him. "Hey, stray mutt. Have you seen your beautiful sister?" He asked Daisy. "You want to run that by me again?" Snarled the white dog. "Well, Princess Danniella wants her to join the rich club with us. I could be kind and ask you to join, but your part wolf! You'll carelessly throw the cash away!" He smirked. "Take that back." Said Peach coming out from behind the trash can. "Oh, there you are, muffin! Danniella would like you to join us!" Said Mark. "Well tell Danniella she can shove the cash!" Said Peach slapping Mark across the face. "Hitting me, eh? Well, no one said I can't hit you!" He said raising his paw when he brought it down he hit something. He opened his eyes to notice it was Roy the red dog's paws. "Leave her go, Mark. She hates you, and frankly I don't like you either. If you don't want any funny bone dislocated in that prissy bag you call a body, then I suggest you leave. **_NOW_**." Said Roy in his rough voice as Mark ran. "Are you okay? Did anyone here get hurt?" Asked Roy turning to look at them. "No, were fine. Thanks, Roy!" Said Peach. "Ready to go to the diner, Peach?" Asked Roy as Peach's ears straightened up. "I forgot about that! Yeah, I'm ready! Bye, guys!" Said Peach walking away with Roy. "At least Roy is treating her to lunch. I wonder if Daniel will get me anything?" Asked Daisy to herself. "Don't worry, Mum! He should!" Said Cinders to her Mom.

**OVER IN DONALD'S DREAMLAND- Daniel's house**

"Did any of you get a girl yet?" Asked Jake Octodoodle the red tall dog. "No, I tried and she screamed at me." Said Captain Spiffy Flipperglop the tall periwinkle dog giving a puppy face. "I am going to try to give Daisy something. I don't know what she'd want." Said the dark blue dog named Daniel as he tried thinking of solutions. "You should get her a teddy bear, teehee!" Said one of the young bear toons. "Maybe I should get her some pies from the gag shop." Said Daniel. "Or maybe you should get her a book." Said Book Worm the Dark purple rabbit. "You should just get her a box of chocolates and be done with it." Said Big Tom Mcbee the multi colored horse. "You should get her a HUGE box of chocolate!" Said Jake Octodoodle. "No, try getting her food!" Said Captain Spiffy. "I insist you should get her flowers!" said Shannon the pink cat. "I'm going to the store to take a look." Said Daniel as he left, but then the phone rang. Jake Octodoodle picked it up. "Hello?" He asked. "Hi, Jake!" The voice greeted. "May I ask who this is?" Jake asked. "It's me! Daisy!" The now familiar voice said. "Oh, hi Daisy! What's up?" Asked Jake. "Well, I called to ask something." Said Daisy but then the lines started to mess up. "What is it?" Asked Jake. "Well, does Daniel like me? Because…I..dis..like..him.." Was what was heard over the dis-functional phone as Jake got upset. "What?" "I said, Do.. Ou… think…Daniel… likes me? Well… Because… Cause.." and the phone clicked off. On the other side, Daisy had no idea the phone lines were going out. "Did you try?" Asked Cinders. "Of course I did. I got to nervous the second time, so I hung up." Said Daisy. "Don't worry. I think he does like you." Said Daisy's daughter.

Daniel had just come out of the toy shop after deciding on getting Daisy a teddy bear, but then he ran into a yellow medium sized duck. "Well hello there, Daniel! I didn't see you!" She said in a flirty voice. "Go away Miss Boo Boo, your still a criminal after the three hackings." Said Daniel. "You think that was me?" She pretended to gasp. "Of course it was you! It was obvious!" Said Daniel growling and trying to leave the store front. "Oh! Is that bear for me?" Said Miss Boo Boo Dandyfuddy as she hugged the bear. "No, it's for Daisy!" Said Daniel taking it off of her. "That half-breed? Puuhleease! Everyone knows that she is a part wolf toon!" Said Miss Boo Boo as Daniel growled. "I don't care." He said walking away. "Go with me, Dan!" Cried the duck as she hung onto his arm. "Daniel! We have important news!" Cried Jake as he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Miss Boo Boo's hands around his arms. "You like Miss Boo Boo Dandyfuddy?" Screamed Captain Spiffy. "No! I don't! She won't leave!" He screamed desperately trying to get her off. "Either way, we were gonna tell you Daisy said she hates you! Were going to tell her your with Miss Boo Boo!" They said turning to run. "Hmmm, looks like I'm yours!" She said in the flirty tone again. Daniel pushed the duck into the street and ran.

**IN GOOFY SPEEDWAY**

"Princess got picked up by Jake Rockennugget. He's taking her out to eat at the finest diner around!" Said Cinders. "Wow, I wonder if Daniel will take me out somewhere!" Said Daisy. Just then three holes opened up in front of her and three different toons jumped out. "Hi, Jake! Hi, Spiffy! Hi, Shannon! How are you today?" Ask Daisy smiling as they glared at her. "Umm, what's wrong?" "We know you hate Daniel, but-" "Wait! I don't hate him! I told you on the phone I liked him!" Said Daisy as the other toons looked surprised. "Oh my… Now that I think about it… Flippy said they were installing new phone lines." Said Shannon. "We hate to say, but we caught Daniel with Miss Boo Boo!" Cried Spiffy. "WHAT? NO WAY!" Screamed Cinders as Daisy had tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to hear this, Daisy." Said Shannon putting her paw around Daisy's shoulder as she cried. "If it makes it any better, you should date me!" Said Spiffy as he smiled, almost immediately Daisy punched him out of her face and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. "WHERE WAS MISS BOO BOO?" Asked Daisy as she was changing to her wolf side, fur was messed up, her eyes changed to a sharper more serious look, and teeth were sharper. "He bought the gift at the Brrrgh!" Said Spiffy as she threw him and she opened her book and teleported to the brrrgh. She arrived and surely enough, Miss Boo Boo Dandyfuddy was in the middle calling for Daniel. "Danny puppy! Where are you? Oh, hi, Daisy! Have you seen my new honey pup?" Said Miss Boo Boo causing a bad reaction. Daisy punched Miss Boo Boo down into the snow and picked her back up. "WHERE DID HE RUN TO?" She said with fangs bared. "He ran towards Minnie's Melody land. The darling is probably forgetting about you know!" She said smiling. Daisy's gloves got nails on the very tips. "He will never like you!" Said Daisy as she slashed her across the face and ran off on all fours toward Minnie's Melody land. Mean while Daniel sat on a bench in the main area as he watched the fishers. "Geez! That movie stunk! It's like 1980 Minnie work! 1980!" Screamed a familiar voice as Daniel looked back to see it was Princess and Jake coming from the theatre. "Hey! Hi, Daniel!" Said Jake as Daniel just looked and turned all attention towards the fishers again. "I see you bought a nice sized bear! For Daisy I bet, right?" Said Princess winking at Daniel. "It was going to be, she hates me." Said Daniel as Princess jumped back. "Impossible! She's the one that introduced you to Toontown! Just this morning, she said she hoped you got her something!" Said Princess. Suddenly screaming people were running from the tunnels and a barking sound was coming from behind them. Daisy was in full wolf mode and was sniffing around, she noticed Daniel and the teddy bear and she jumped the railing and landed in front of him. "Let me guess, that bear is for Miss Boo Boo?" Growled Daisy in her gruff voice. "N-no! It's for you! She tried to steal it!" Said Daniel as Daisy's eyes softened a tiny bit. "She did?" Daisy asked in a bit less gruff voice. "It's not like you care! You told the others you hated me!" Snapped Daniel. "I didn't! I told them I said I liked you! They said Flippy is fixing the phone lines and the message got messed up!" Said Daisy in a short shock. "So you don't hate me?" Asked Daniel. "Could never! And you don't like Miss Boo Boo?" Asked Daisy. "You kidding? I hate her!" Said Daniel. As Daniel talked Daisy's fangs turned back to teeth, her gloves fixed, her fur turned normal and her eyes turned to normal toon eyes. She hugged him and he hugged her too. A bunch of Toons "aww"ed. "Mom! I'm back! Luie got me a… I'll go then." Said Cinders as she turned and left. "Hey! You guys are friends again!" Said Jake Octodoodle smiling as Daisy and Daniel gave Jake, Spiffy and Shannon a glare. "What?" Asked Spiffy. An hour later Jake Octodoodle and Captain Spiffy found themselves hung by their shorts up on Lover's hill. As Daisy and Daniel enjoyed some tea and a picnic behind the tree the two toons were hung on. "Thanks for the teddy, Dan!" Said Daisy. "I have a gift too!" She said as she got up and went over to him and kissed him. "Wow! Valentines day can be pretty hectic! But it's an okay holiday!" Daniel thought as they continued their picnic as the sunset.

THE END

MadHam: I thought I would just make a short story for entertainment and holiday! Cinders is Daisy's daughter due to Cinders being adopted by Daisy and Peach adopter Princess. Makes sense enough! Hope you liked this little piece! R&R if you wish!


End file.
